Little Pest of Cousin
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Isn't it cute when your 7 years old cousin is in love? Well, no when she's a pest and that the guy she's in love with is your teammate... NaruSaku


Hey everyone! Here's a NaruSaku oneshot! It's been a while since I wrote a NaruSaku story... It's inspired by my (crazy) little cousin... so here it is!!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura wake up like usual. She took a shower, dressed up in her normal clothes and went in the kitchen to eat breakfast. Her mother was already there, preparing pancakes.

"Hi sweetie!" greeted nicely her mom.

"Hi mom. You did me breakfast?"

"Yes, I thought I could do it for because I love you." Sakura looked at her mom weirdly.

"What do you want?"

"Sakura! How can you ask me that! I can't do something sweet for my daughter?"

"Not like this…"

"Ok, I might need you to do something." Sakura sighed.

"What is it?"

"Could you baby-sit Mai for your aunt and I?"

"Hell no."

Mai was Sakura's 7 years old cousin who was a total pest since she knew how to walk and talk. Sakura hated to baby-sit her because she was always doing stuff to embarrass her older cousin. In her Sasuke fan time, Mai had taken all of her Sasuke pictures and she had draw with a red pen on each picture. Like she was 3 years old, everyone took her side saying that she didn't know what she was doing but Sakura could see the light of evil in her small little eyes.

"Your aunt and I want to have a sister's day but her baby-sitter is sick, so we thought you could past the day with your little cousin." said Sakura's mom.

"But I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I have to go train with Naruto." He mother smiled.

"Train?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" said Sakura, annoyed.

"You're sure it's not a date?"

"What?? No!"

Sakura's mother continued to smile. Since she had learned that Naruto was really a sweet and caring boy and not the kyuubi himself, the older woman had took the habit to tease her daughter about her relationship with the boy. It sure, now that Sakura was 17 years old, she was more close to her team-mate then anyone else.

"So you're sure you'll not go on a date?" asked her mom again.

"NO!"  
"Ok, so if it only training, you can bring Mai too. Please Sakura!"

"I'll do it…" said in a sigh Sakura.

"Thank you! That's why you're my favorite daughter!"

"Mom, I'm your only daughter!"

"You're still my favorite!"

Sakura sighed and started to eat her pancakes, while her mother called her ant to say everything was alright. Sakura finished her breakfast and the door bell rang. Sakura didn't even have to look to see who it was when she heard the screaming.

"_They still act like they are 16 years old!"_ thought Sakura.

"Hi auntie!" said sweetly Sakura to her aunt. "Hi Mai." She then said not so sweetly.

"Hi Sakura! It's been a long time since we've seen each other!" said her aunt, pulling her in a hug. "So how's life? No guy in sight?"

"No."

"No? Sakura, you are 17 now! You should at least have a guy in sight."

"Well no…"

"And what about that blonde cute guy that your mom keep talking about?"

"Mom!" screamed Sakura.

"Well we have to go! Have fun you two! Bye!"

With that, her mom and her aunt were gone. A long silence passed between the two cousins.

"Well… Mai… Today we'll…" Ding Dong!

"Hey Forehead!" screamed a voice Sakura recognize.

"Ino?" She opened the door to see her friend.

"Hi! What's up? And who's that cute little girl!"

"She's Mai, my cousin."

"She so cute! And you said she was a pest. She totally looks like you!"

That was true, Mai looked exactly like Sakura when she was that age minus the big forehead. She had the same short pink hair Sakura had and she was wearing a light pink dress that arrive to her ankle.

"Well, she looks like her mom, her mom looks like my mom and I look like my mom, so, there's the link!" said Sakura, bit tired of talking about Mai.

"But her eyes are blue."

"Yeah, no one in the family know where that comes from."

"Seriously, if you and Naruto had a girl, she'd look exactly like this!"

"What? What are you talking about? Naruto and I? Having kids?"

"Well, I said Naruto, because her eyes looks like his."

"So you are Ino?" asked Mai who hadn't talk since the beginning.

"Yes."

"Sakura is right. You really look like a pig."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh while Ino was in complete shock.

"Sakura!" said Ino.

"Sorry, Ino, I told her that when we were fighting for Sasuke so I think it stayed in her head. Sorry!"

"You better be Forehead! Anyway, I only came to ask you if you could shopping with me."

"I can't, one: I have to baby-sit little miss here, and two: I promise I'll train with Naruto."

"Train?"

"Not you too! It's only training! He only wants to have some tricks to have a better control on his chakra!"

"Anyway, it'll be for an other day! Bye Forehead."

"Bye Ino-pig!" said Sakura smiling.

"Train?" said Mai. "I don't want to look at you training! It's boring!"

"Well, you'll live with it!" said Sakura while she got out of her house.

"Sakura! I don't want to! I don't want! I don't want! I don't want!"

After one hundred of "I don't want!!" Sakura was ready to kill someone.

"Ok! Ok! Jeez! Let me go tell Naruto that I can't train!"

"Yes!"

They arrived at the training ground where Naruto was already training.

"Sakura-chan!!" screamed Naruto with his big cute grin. Mai was under a spell. She keep looking at Naruto dreamily.

"Naruto! What's up?"

"Nothing much! I was waiting for you…" He looked at Mai. "And who is she?"

"That's Mai, my cousin."

"Well Hi Mai-chan! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Hi!" said dreamily Mai without getting off her eyes off Naruto.

"How old are you?"

"Hi!"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Hi!"

"Oooook… Is your cousin alright?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"I don't know! She likes to make fun of people, just ignore her. Anyway, I can't stay any longer because Mai…"

"No!" screamed Mai, out of her trance. "I mean, I wouldn't mind to look at you two! It could help me for my future!" Sakura looked at her weirdly while Naruto was smiling.

"That's great Mai-chan!"

Mai looked like she was unable to breath and the only sound that got out of her mouth was: "Hi!"

-----

They went training again till 6 o'clock. They all started to get hungry again (they had eaten together at lunchtime) and Mai told them that they could go to Sakura's house to eat supper all together.

"_If I passed a lot of time with Naruto-kun, he could love me and we could get married!"_ (AN: Isn't sweet a 7 years old girl mind?)

The three arrived at Sakura's house and Sakura went to the kitchen to cook something, letting Mai and Naruto alone.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun!" said Mai shyly.

"Yes Mai-chan?"

Mai froze, everything in her head stopped to work and the only thing she said was: "Hi!" Naruto looked at her weirdly but was still smiling.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" tried again Mai.

"Yes?"

"You… You're…"

"Somebody can come help me!" screamed Sakura from the kitchen.

"Coming Sakura-chan!" screamed Naruto back to Sakura. With that Naruto went to the kitchen.

"_I'm sure Sakura did it on purpose! She doesn't want me to get married to Naruto-kun!"_ thought angrily the little girl.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Naruto was helping Sakura to cook.

"You're cousin is so weird!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I told you to just ignore her!" respond Sakura annoyed.

"But she's acting like Hinata did before she went out with Kiba!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"She's all shy and stutter around me. It only miss that she faints and she'll do exactly what Hinata did!"

Sakura realized something.

"_Mai has been really sweet all day and she only do that with her parents! She couldn't possibly… No… But… Yes! She's in love with Naruto!"_

Sakura couldn't help but smile. Finally she had something to blackmail her little cousin. The time of Mai the little pest was finish! Well, that what Sakura thought.

-----

They were eating supper while Naruto was talking about anything that he could possibly think of. He saw that Sakura was particularly in a good mood and that Mai was even weirder then she was all day long.

"Naruto-kun?" said Mai shyly when Naruto had finish a long speech on how ramen was healthy.

"Yes Mai-chan?"

"You're…" Mai took a long breath. "You're handsome." She finished to say dreamily.

"Well thank you." Naruto respond smiling.

"Would you marry me?" Naruto and Sakura's eyes winded. Naruto was clearly shock because he didn't thought a 7 years old girl would like to marry him and Sakura was shocked because all her blackmail was gone.

"Well…" started Naruto. _"How can I tell her that she's too young and we can't get married, without making her cry!"_ "If you work hard… to be a strong kunoichi as you cousin, we'll talk about getting married. Ok?"

Mai nodded and smiled a lot. It seems that was the good answered to say. After they finished supper, Naruto went to his home letting the two cousins alone. The two were washing the dishes and Mai was sighing dreamily.

"I'm going to get married to Naruto-kun… I'll be Uzumaki-san!"

"What?" said Sakura clearly shocked.

"He said he'll marry me…"

"He never said that! He said if you'll turn in a strong kunoichi like me, he'll think about it."

"But I'll be a strong kunoichi."

"But no one could be as strong as me. Minus Tsunade-sama. So if he had to marry someone, it will be me!" _"I didn't said that?!?!?!"_

"No, he'll marry me! You said you didn't had a boy in sight so it means you don't even like him!"

"I said that because the parents were there!" _"I didn't said that?!?!?!"_

"So you like him?"

"I didn't said that."

"So I can marry him."

"No you can't."

"Why?"

"Because he's mine!!" _"I didn't.. well you get the point…"_

"Sakura! I didn't know that you had strong feelings like this!" said Sakura's mother behind them.

"_Oh crap!"_ thought Sakura.

"Mommy!!!" screamed happily Mai.

"Hi sweetie! How was your day?" said Mai's mother.

"I will get married to Sakura's teammate! He's strong and he's handsome! Can I marry him?" Her mom laughed.

"Well, when you'll get older, we'll talk about it." Mai started to smile. "Now, say bye to your auntie and your cousin."

"Bye auntie! Bye Sakura!" said Mai in a sweet little voice.

The two left, letting Sakura and her mother alone. Sakura's mom had a big smile on her face.

"So, Naruto is yours? Since when?"

"Well… I only said that for Mai… you know…"

"Sakura… my sweet little girl… when will you understand?" said her mom sweetly.

"Understand what?" Her mom sighed.

"You'll see…"

Her mother went to her room letting Sakura in deep thoughts. She went to her room, put her pajama and went in bed.

"_What does she mean by that? What do I need to understand?"_

"_**You never thought that maybe you could like Naruto more than a friend?" **_said Inner Sakura that, with time, had became more of a conscience then a contradict mind..

"_Like Naruto more then a friend? You're kidding me right?"_

"_**So you prefer having him like a cousin-in-law?"**_

"_Hell no! Anyway, he'll never get married with Mai! They have 10 years of difference."_

"_**And? It's possible… Ok, just think of an other girl going out with Naruto."**_

"_Like any other girls…."_

"_**Just think about it!"**_ interrupt Inner Sakura.

"_Well, I'll be a little bit annoy…"_

"_**And?"**_

"_a bit frustrated…"_

"_**And?"**_

"_Ok… I'll feel a bit jealous…"_

"_**Why would you be jealous? He's just your friend!"**_

Sakura thought about this last sentence till tiredness got her.

-----

Next morning, Sakura was running in the Konoha's streets. She had promise to Ino that she'd go shopping with her today and she was already late. She saw a blonde boy that she recognized rapidly.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan! Good morning!" said Naruto with his normal grin.

"I don't really have the time to explain completely to you, but just so you know, you'll never, and when I say never it's NEVER, marry Mai and you'll NEVER go out with any other girls except for one…" _"Who's me."_ "Ok?"

"… Ok…" said Naruto completely lost.

"I have to go! See you later!"

With that Sakura started to run again.

Well, she wasn't ready to tell her feelings to Naruto. She wasn't even sure of what she was feeling but she knew that somehow, Naruto was hers. That was the start of something. So, Sakura had learn, with the help of her little pest of cousin, that she had some feelings for her best friend and that she was maybe in love with him.

And Naruto had learn that girls (mostly from the Haruno family) were weird.

And, just so you know, when Sakura and Naruto finally got together, some months later, they broke (to the joy of Sakura) the heart of Mai.

The End.

* * *

I love my ending! So stupid! By the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!!!!! I had to say it!!! Review!!! 


End file.
